Together we are
by wanderlust-bitethedust
Summary: Hinata is trying to get away from her family. So she goes off to boarding school. There she meets Naruto and the others. Drama, romance, friendship, and hazing occur when our shy heroine meets out spiky haired hero. NaruHina. DISCONTINUED.
1. Meetings and Greetings

**Me: Okay people this is my first Naruto Fanfiction so be nice! If you ask nicely I shall make another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

…**:: Meeting & Greetings::...**

Hinata shivered as she walked towards the school. It was October and the weather was cold and windy. She clutched her coat closer to her body as she wanted close and closer to the tall Cathedral like building called school. Her new school that is. She walked closer and closer and the wind seemed to grow stronger and stronger with each step she took. Her long navy blue hair whipped her face and her coat, but Hinata kept walking even though she could barely see with her hair blocking her eyes.

She climbed the hill to the school gates and stopped to marvel at the boarding school she would be staying at for the rest of the year. The school had tall arc like doorways and high ceilings. Near the very top of the ceiling were very nice stained glass windows. The grass was cut and from the gates you could see a soccer, track, and baseball field. There were stone paths that seemed to lead everywhere. Then there was a big oak tree that stood in front of a large green house. _I need to check out the green house later,_ Hinata thought to herself.

She followed a stone path towards a small building with red brick walls and a old oak door. It had a owl shaped knocker and black tinted windows that kept all sunlight out. Ivy wrapped around the windows, walls, and some parts of the door. It may be small, but it was sort of intimidating.

Hinata grabbed the door and push on it with all her strength. The aged door creaked open and revealed a warm office. It had a fire place, red velvet covered chairs and a desk. The desk held a large computer and from behind it was a woman with long dull blonde pigtails. The woman looked up from behind the computer and stared at me.

"Who are you?" she question.

She had a loud voice that demanded the truth and your complete cooperation. It also scared the hell out of Hinata.

"H-hinata H-hyuuga," she stuttered. Internally she was smacking herself in the head for stuttering, but she knew it wouldn't work. She just needed to calm down. She imagined that she was sitting at a beach with crystal clear water. You could visibly see her calming down. Her muscles unlocked from their tense position and relax. She open the eyes she didn't know that she closed and looked at the lady in front of her.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she repeated.

The lady stood and walked towards a file cabinet and pulled out a file. She flicked through the file for a small amount of time and sighed. She closed the file and put it back into the fire cabinet.

"I'm Tsunade, the head mistress of the school," she said. She grabbed a slip of paper in her hands and handed them to me. I grabbed it out of her hands and examined it.

**Boarding Home: Hana **

**Room: 54 **

**Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake **

**1****st**** period: Gym with Anko Matarashi **

**2****nd**** period: World History with Might Guy **

**3****rd**** period: Science with Jiraiya **

**4****th ****period: Lunch **

**5****th**** period: English with Kakashi Hatake **

**6****th ****period: Math with Asuma Srutobi **

**7****th**** period: Music with ****Kure****nai Yūhi **

Hinata stared at the paper and noticed that there was only seven periods in the day. She was going to question her about this when a bell rung. Tsunade smiled at me.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to class!" she shouted.

Hinata scurried out of the office and walked to the biggest building on campus other than the Cathedral. She sucked in a deep breath and entered the school.

…**::Meanwhile::...**

Our favorite spiky haired friend was running through the hall to get to 4th period. He missed 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period due to his broken alarm clock and barely woke up when the bell rang. He ran across the football field and saw the school building. He was glad that he was going to be able to make it before the bell rang and pushed himself to run faster. He made a sharp turn and ran straight for the entrance. He kept running, he thought of nothing and didn't notice the girl that was right in front of him.

He hit straight into the girl and fell backwards as did the girl. She landed across from him and her backpack went flying away from her and him. "Ow," she moaned. Naruto snapped his head up at the sound of her voice and was surprised to see a girl about his age sitting across from him. He got up and brushed himself off and gave his hand to her to help her up. She gladly took his hand and pulled herself off the ground. She dusted off her coat and her stockings and looked at the boy. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running," he said.

"No problem," she said. Naruto stuck out his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said. Hinata shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she said. Hinata walked over to pick up her bag as Naruto picked up his bag. "Um...U-uzmaki-san do you think you could help me find the cafeteria?" Hinata asked shyly.

Such a bashful child.

Naruto face lit up in a smile. "Sure!" he agreed. He quickly grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her her into the school. Hinata was star stuck by the sight of it. It had gold walls with a thick black horizontal line running through it. It had handmade moldings that were painted black. The black and gold tile floor was polished and shone. It was stunning.

"So who do you have for 4th period?" Naruto asked.

Hinata glanced down at her list. "Lunch," she stated simply. Naruto gave a goofy grin to Hinata. "That's great! I can introduce you to all my friends!" he said. Hinata couldn't help, but smile. Naruto had so much enthusiasm and joy it seemed to pour of him and capture all the people around him.

Naruto dragged Hinata closer to the cafeteria. When they entered the cafeteria in was basically a huge replica of the lobby. There were round tables that seated about 8 people to a seat. It had a large ceiling that had crystal lamps hanging from the very top. As Naruto and Hinata walked into the cafeteria the smell of freshly cooked food tickled their noses.

"Let's get some lunch first, then we can go meet my friends," Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded her head and agreement. As they walked towards the food Hinata couldn't help, but notice that girls were sneaking glances at Naruto. She also couldn't help but notice that girls were glaring at her as she and Naruto passed. When they got to the food Naruto stacked his plated with bucket of food while Hinata just grabbed a salad and a lemonade.

Hinata followed Naruto nervously to the table where a bunch of people sat. All the people seemed were gorgeous and stunning in their own way. As they sat Naruto beamed at them all.

"Everyone! Meet my new friend Hinata!" he exclaimed to his friends. Everyone at the table cringed slightly at the volume of his voice, but then the moment passed and she was their center of attention. Naruto started the introductions.

"This," he said pointing to a pink haired girl, "is Sakura. She need to find a new punching bag!"

The pink haired girl called Sakura glared at Naruto then turned to Hinata and gave her a sweet smile.

"Hello," she said sweetly. Naruto started again. "This," he said gesturing to a blonde haired girl, "is Ino. If you ever want to be tortured at the mall please call her!" he said. Ino glared at Naruto and gave Hinata a sweet smiled.

"This," Naruto grinned, "is Tenten! She **LOVES** weapons more than anything!" To prove his point Tenten was busying sharpening a katana. She was so into it that she didn't even pay attention to Naruto.

He then gustured to a boy with pineapple shaped hair. "That's Shikamaru! He's the laziest person to walk the Earth, but some how has an IQ over two hundred," Naruto said. The boy had hishead faced down on the table and didn't even stir even though there was all that noise in the cafeteria. "And this," he said pointing to a boy with weird hair, "is Sasuke, but you could call him Teme. He's emo!"

"For the last time dobe I'm not emo," Sasuke growled. Naruto shrugged and sat down in his sit.

"It's nice to meet you all," Hinata said shyly. She started to eat her food and got into a conservantion with Ino about plants and nature. She felt very comfortable. Well the bell rang Ino and Hinata went to class together.

Sadly they couldn't sit next to each other, but it didn't really matter. As Hinata sat down a red headed girl sat down next to her. Had wire rimmed glasses and had her hair in a sloppy bun and looked sort of dazzed.

_Dammit Hinata's sitting next to Karin_, Ino thought. As soon as Karin sat down next to Hinata she started talking to her.

"Why were you sitting next to Naruto and them?" she asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Hinata asked innocently. Karin growled then sighed.

"The people you were sitting with are the most popular people the whole school. Everyone , including the guys, are practically dying for a chance to sit there. So where were you able to sit there when no one else, but them, can?" Karin asked. Hinata felt people looking at her for answers she didn't have. Luckily for once in his life Kakashi decided to be on time.

"Hello class," he asked. His nose was stuck in that perverted book of his as he waltzed into the classroom.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," the class said as they died from boredom.

"Today we will..."

…**::After School::... **

Hinata walked towards the huge building marked Hana. It was a nicely decorated with violets , roses, daisies and tulips that spelled out 'HANA'. The tall building had many window which were decorated . Each window had a flower box. Most of them had flowers in them. She walked up to the cherry wood doors and slowly pried them open. She peeked inside and was stunned for what seemed to be the ten thousandth time that day.

There was a cherry wood desk with a brand new computer. A chandelier hung in the center of the room. There was a small table with a pair of white tiger lilies. The floor had white marble tiles with pale pink vein running through them. To her right you could see a stair case spiraling up to where the dorms were.

Hinata, finally getting over how amazing the room was, walked to the front desk and dinged the bell she saw sitting on the counter top. This dorm was so much like a hotel. After the ding she waited by the desk for a few moments. Then a woman with sharp purple eyes and long wavy black hair come towards her. She was about the same height as Hinata and seemed to give off a wave of playfulness as she walked.

"Hello,"she said as she stood in front of Hinata. The girl smiled at her and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Hello," she said, "I'm new here and the paper said that this was my dorm."

She nodded simply and walked back to the desk. She sat in the plush chair that sat behind the desk and started to search for things on the computer.

"Hmmmm...ummmmm. Ah! There we go! You'll be rooming in room 48," she said. She walked to Hinata again and gestured her to follow. The walked up the spiraling stair case and walked down the hall.

"By the way, I'm Hoshiko, you're dorm adviser," she said as she flashed a smile. We walked down a narrow hallway and came to a door with the numbers 48 engraved onto the door. Hoshiko opened the door and practically kiccked the door off it's hinges.

"And this is your room," she said. The room had wide windows and had skylights that let a lot of natural light in. It also had a well furnished living room with a white sofa and shag carpet with many chairs that matched. They walked to the bedroom were all of Hinata's bags were on a full sized bed.

"Your roommate is probably at martial arts practice. She'll be back soon," Hishiko said as she walked away. Hinata heard the door slam shut and knew that she was alone. She unpack her bags and put everything in the right place. After that was done she went to the living room and turned on the TV.

For about 2 hours she was completely alone. She was so bored that she almost fell asleep, but then the door ope and Tenten stepped in.

"So your my new roommate," she said, "That's great!"

Hinata smiled and launched into a simple conversation with Tenten. After about 5 hours Hinata and Tenten went to the bathroom and went to bed. _Best first day ever!_ Hinata thought.


	2. The Garden

**Me: I am so sad...**

**Naruto: Why? **

**Me: Cuz there are barely any reviews for the first chapter! And I worked so hard. (runs to emo corner) **

**Me: SASUKE! GET OUT of my emo corner! **

**Sasuke: fine **

**Me: who wants to say the disclaimer! **

**Everyone: (raises hand except Shikamaru) **

**Me: Hmmmm... Shikamaru! **

**Shikamaru: winterangel44 does not own any thing because she is troublesome like everyone else. **

**Me: That's right! **

…**::The Garden::... **

The shrill buzzing that resounded through the room was deafening. Hinata shifted under her covers and groaned when the alarm clock wouldn't stop. She smashed her pillow over her head and shut her eyes tighter. The clock kept going.

She was going to reach for the clock, when suddenly a kunai stabbed the clock. The clock made a sound like a growl while the kunai was in it, but it sparked and died. There was absolute silence. Hinata was surprised by this and looked to see who threw the kunai and saw none other then her roommate and friend Tenten.

"That was really annoying," she said. Hinata tilted her head and confusion danced across her face. She didn't seem to recognize or know exactly what was going on or who the girl standing be for her was.

"Ummm... who are you?" Hinata asked. Tenten shook her long silk like brown hair and sighed.

"Come on, we have to get ready," she sighed. It all came back to Hinata as she walked to the bathroom in her room. Hinata took a quick shower and put on a lavender T-shirt, black skinny jeans and a light silver jacket. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the dorm with Tenten. As the walked Hinata always noticed people sneaking glances at them and whispering.

"Uh, Tenten? Why are people whispering?" Hinata asked.

"Because of something stupid," she said.

"Hey guys," a voice said. They turned and saw the rest of the gang catching up with them.

"Hey," Tenten said. Hinata nodded shyly.

"So, Hinata are you going to the First Dance?" Ino asked. Hinata shook her head and gave her a confused look.

"What's the First Dance?" Hinata asked. Ino and Sakura laughed.

"Only the secon most important dance of the year," Sakura said. Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"Prom's the first most important dance of the year, but we don;t have to worry about that till the end of the year," Ino said, "We have to go find dresses!" Tenten groaned.

"I rather not go this year," she moaned. Sakura and Ino glared at her.

"If I say that the guys are to suffer at the mall with us will you go?" Sakura asked. Tenten shook her head. "Doesn't matter. You're still going," Sakura said.

By that time our little friends were in front of the cafeteria. "I'm hungry!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke glared at him. "You stuff your face everyday and yet you still complain of hunger like a begger. I'm surprised that your not as fat as a blue whale, dobe," Sasuke said. Throughout the whole way there Sasuke and Naruto fought, until...

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sakura yelled. Sakura screamed so loud that everyone in the room jumped. Except, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten. "That's it! Naruto! Come here!" Sakura howled like a banshee.

Naruto yelped and ran into the cafeteria with Sakura right at his heels. Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome," he said. Ino sighed loudly. "When isn't something troublesome, Shikamaru?" Ino asked getting a little annoyed with his catchphrase.

"Everything is troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. Ino snapped and started yelling at him about how annoying and dense he was. Shikamaru only sighed and kept walking at his usual lazy pace, which onlt annoyed Ino further.

"Um. Is it always like this?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"Sadly, it is," Tenten said. They both looked at Sasuke for his opinion, but only got...

"Hn," he grunted. Tenten rolled her eyes and Hinata gave her a questioning look.

"It's his usual response for most things in life. 'Hn', could stand for a lot of things, but right now it means 'I could care less'," Tenten explained.

"Oh, Okay," Hinata said.

They remaining three hopped onto the lunch line, grabbed their breakfast and sat down at the table. The first thing they saw was a beaten Naruto, a tone deaf Shikamaru, and two very smug girls. Tenten sighed yet again.

"Sakura, if your going to beat someone up at least put a bag over their head so we don;t have to see then while we eat. Every time I look at Naruto he makes me want to vomit make breakfast up," Tenten said to Sakura with pure annoyance.

Everybody laughed.

…**::Meanwhile::...**

Karin stood with her two friends and watched the group. She was mostly watching the new member. She growled at the thought of one of the guys dating her, but anyone could see how attractive Hinata looked. She had to do something about that.

"Karin," said a voice softly. She turned to face the two identical twins. They had light sea green hair and wide trusting blue eyes. And the worst part was they obeyed Karin's every command without hesitation.

Karin gave them a smile, but had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Violet* and Statice*there is this girl I need you to help me with..."

…**::Now back to::... **

Hinata walked with Ino to the gardening club. Today was the first meeting of the year and Hinata always liked making a good impression. As she walked Ino babbled on and on about dresses for the First Dance.

"...and it had a nice lace trimming with sequins on it. It was the best looking dress ever," Ino sighed.

Hinata giggled, "Ino have you ever thought of becoming a fashion designer? 'Cause I mean really you talk so passionately about clothes that it seems like it's your life." Ino absorbed this into her brain.

"Actually, I never really thought about it. Now, I have another idea for gardening club!"

Hinata giggled. The whole way to the greenhouse Ino had been coming up with ideas for their flower garden based on all sorts of things that she loves. Ino was actually happy that Hinata was listening to her. Usually people would tell her she was talking to much or her voice was too loud, but Hinata didn't pay attention to those things she just listened and made small comments at the right moments. It made Ino rank Hinata in 2nd place on her friend list.

"Hinata," Ino said getting all teary eyed. She jumped and glomped Hinata in a huge hug. "You are officially the 2nd bestest friend I think I will ever have!" Ino squealed. Hinata blushed and hugged her back. As soon as Ino stopped hugging her she shot straight into another one of her ideas.

When they arrived at the greenhouse nobody was there other than Hinata, Ino, and the teacher of the gardening club. "Hey," Ino said as she walked in. The teacher/coordinator or the gardening club was a small woman with short, curly red hair and wide amber eyes. She wore a light green tank top even though it was freezing out.

"Hello," she grumbled.

"That's Nariko-sensei. Her name suits her well because she always angry. Like thunder," Ino said to Hinata. Hinata could tell that Nariko was a very angry person. All the time.

They went to there seats and sat down. It was quiet and there was nothing to do. That was when the girls decided to walk around. Ino talked and talked and talked and even showed her a hidden alcove that was hidden behind a large table full of tulips. After a while they went back to where the gardening club was just when it was about to start.

"Okay! So I'm going to pass out these papers and I want you to fill them out so then I should learn more about you," Nariko said.

She passed out the papers and as soon as Hinata saw it she knew it was going to take the whole semester for me to fill it out. One of the questions were '_How do you feel about your parents?'_. She knew right then and there that she was going to need thousands of pieces of paper to explain how much she despised her parents. It would be so long it could be put in volumes.

"Ugh, I never understood why they made us fill out these things. I mean, do they really need to know about my personal life," Ino sighed in frustration. Hinata nodded in agreement. After, about an hour the club was over and we were all heading back to our dorms. Ino and Hinata walked all the way to our dorm rooms laughing and joking about Sasuke's hair style. **(A/N: I mean really? How can you not make fun of it!) **

When Hinata went into her dorm room she automatically flopped down onto the couch. She glanced at the paper and sighed. She would never be able to get that paper done. No matter how hard she tried. She just didn't like talking about her family. She felt her eyes get heavy at the thought of her family . A long yawn escaped from her lips and she drifted off to take a short nap.

…**::Not long afterward::... **

A banging on the door woke Hinata up from her sleep. A yawn threatened to escape, but she shoved it down her throat and went to go open the door. A small girl with wide blue eyes and light sea green hair stood before her.

"A-a-are you Hinata?" she asked. Hinata nodded. "W-w-w-well, Nariko needs you in the greenhouse." Hinata nodded and walked down the hall. As soon as the girl was sure Hinata was gone she took out a walkie-talkie.

"Violet. I got the girl going to the greenhouse. I'll be there in 2 minutes. Be ready for the plan," she said into the walkie-talkie.

"They didn't name you Statice for nothing," Violet said. Statice only smiled and ran to the grrenhouse.

…**::At the greenhouse::... **

Hinata cracked open the door and stepped inside. "Nariko?" she asked. She walked farther into the greenhouse and glanced around. She heard the door to the greenhouse slam shut and started to become nervous.

"H-h-h-hello? Is anybody here?" she stuttered out nervously.

"I am," a small and feeble voice said. Hinata whirled around and saw the same girl from her dorm behind her. "You? What are you doing here?" Hinata questioned. Her worries and fears were all dissappearing knowing that there wasn't any ghost after her.

"We're doing a favor," said another voice. Hinata turned around and saw another girl. She had the exact face and voice as the other girl. Hinata shivered as a cold wind blew in. Something wasn't right here.

"Can you help us?" they asked in unison.

"Um, I guess I can," Hinata said.

"Good. First, we want you to stay away from your so called friends," Twin #1 said.

"Or you can go through their stuff and try to find things that will either embarrass them or get them kicked out of the school. It's your choice," Twin #2 said.

Hinata stared at them. What the hell were these girls thinking? This was so not part of the welcoming committee was it?

"And if I refused?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Both girls got a sly smile on their face. They both pulled out a pocket knife.

"Then somebody," said Twin #2

"in this room," said Twin #1

"gets hurt," they sang again in unison. Hinata suck in a deep breath. Ever since she was a child she always succumbed to other people. She never stood up for herself or expressed her feelings. However that was before she went to this school. Even though she only attended this school for 2 days she already felt that she could express her feelings openly and not worry about people staying that she was stupid or retarded. She could finally be... well, herself. This was just a chance to prove that she could raise to the challenge.

"I choose option three. To do neither of them," Hinata said with a smile. Bothgirls lost the grin, but quickly regained it.

"Fine then. It seems it time to use force," Twin #2 sang sweetly.

They both ran towards Hinata and cut her on both of her arms. Hinata let out a little yelp, but didn't scream. She was going to be strong until the very end. They gave her abut 10 cuts in her arms yet all Hinata did was make small whimpering noises or yelps. She never screamed.

"It's not working, Violet," Twin #2 said.

"Well talk more tomorrow," the girl named Violet said as she and her sister walked out of the room. Hinata pressed her hands to her cuts making them bleed more. She read somewhere that putting pressure on cuts were a good thing to do.

After five minutes to nine the bleeding stopped, but she couldn't go back yet. She didn't want Tenten to worry about her. So she stayed in the greenhouse till 1o o'clock and snuck back in and went to bed.

**A/N: and so it begins! The beginning of it all. Please review! And I expect more than 2 this time! **


	3. Friends

**OKAY! So I think that you guys are AWESOME when it comes to reviewing! So awesome that you all get cookies! Yay! I don't really care that I only have 4 reviews it just that I love the reviews themselves.  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Everyone: (ignores me) **

**Me: Fine then. You wanna play it that way? Okay. (throw kunai at Sakura) **

**Sakura: WHAT THE- **

**Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Sakura: YOU DON'T OWN ME OR ANYONE ELSE! **

**Me: That's all you had to say... **

…**::Friends::... **

**2 weeks later**

The sun light streamed into the room through the curtains and landed on Hinata's face. She closed her eyes tighter, but knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Therefore she threw off her cover and lifted herself up. She winced in pain and remembered the cuts on her arms. She was awake twenty minutes before her alarm clock would go off. She bought a new one the afternoon after Ten-ten destroyed her's.

After Hinata showered she threw on a dark green sweater and sighed. She couldn't keep this a secret for long. She was going to meet them today like she always did. She threw herself off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. It was going to be a long long day.

…**::Meanwhile::..**

Naruto sat in the lunch room with Sasuke and Sakura. It was sort of getting annoying. They kept sneaking glances at each other and when they caught each other looking they would blush and turn away. Well, Sasuke would really blush he would sort of shrug and turn away. Someone really needed to get them together. As he turned away he watched as Hinata and the others walked in. Just seeing Hinata made his whole day brighten.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed making everyone in the cafeteria jump in surprise. His voice rose over everyone else'. It was also piercing to the ears.

Hinata cover her ears and gave Naruto a gracious smile. Naruto ran up and gave her a hug that squeezed the life out of her. Hinata winced at his hug since it was putting pressure on her wounds. Naruto noticed this and pulled back.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" He asked. Concerned covered his feature and Hinata felt guilty about lying to him, but she didn;t want him to worry about her any more than he was right now. So, she just nodded her head and gave him a small smile. One that wouldn't tick him off. However Naruto can always tell whenever a person was hiding something from him, but since it was Hinata who was in question he decided not to press her for more details whenever he got the chance. Hinata grabbed a lunch tray. She pushed some breakfast onto her plate and took a cup of coffee. She sat at the table just when Sakura and Ino got into their 'Dance Fever' mode.

"So, has anyone heard about the theme for this year?" Ino said. Everyone, except Sakura sighed at this comment. Ino and Sakura were on the Dance Committee and instead of it being president, vice president, etc... it was king, queen, etc. And guess which of these two were the queens of the Dance Committee. Both Ino and Sakura. (Since no guys wanted to be on the Dance Committee they both seized control.)

"No...and some of us don't care," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura shot him a glared that he returned with the usual 'I could care less' look. Sakura ignored him. "The theme is..." she said dragging it out.

"Under the Sea!" Ino bursted. Everyone in the cafeteria winced at the sheer volume of her voice.

"Ugh," Shikamaru said as he woke up from his nap. Ino smacked her hands on the table grabbing everyone's attention.

"We need outfits! The dance is in 2 weeks and we have no outfits! It's a disgrace!" Ino howled.

"Let's go tomorrow! It's a teachers' work day tomorrow so there's no school tomorrow," Sakura said. Suddenly, Ten-ten threw the knife she had been sharpening down onto the table.

"No," was all she left everyone confused.

"No, what," Ino asked, tilting her head a little to show her confusion.

"I am **NOT** going dress shopping with you guys! I still remember what happened last time!" she shouted.

**Flashback: Last they went dress shopping**

Ten-ten shot three shurukens at Ino as she ran out of the store. Sadly, Ino dodged at pounced on Ten-ten.

"AH! GET OFF ME!" Ten-ten howled as she struggled to get loose of Ino's grip on her arms.

"Sakura! SHe's resisting! I don't know if I can hold her any longer!" Ino wailed. Just when she finished her sentence Sakura came running. Her feet were pounding on the mall's floor as she ran up and hit Ten-ten on the neck. Then Ten-ten's body went limp.

"What the hell?" Ten-ten screamed. Sakura smirked. Ten-ten couldn't feel anything from the neck down. Sakura paralyzed her!

"Don't worry. It's only temporary. It'll last long enough for us to get you to try some clothes on," Sakura explained as her and Ino dragged her back into the store.

**Flashback: END**

"That only happened once," Ino sighed.

"Once was enough for me," Ten-ten said as she rolled her eyes. Ten-ten then made her leave. Ino sighed and Sakura looked at Hinata with a eager expression.

"What about you Hinata? Do you want to go dress shopping with us?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled. Back at home she barely ever got back invited to go out and whenever she did she would be the first to agree.

"Sure," she said with a pleased smiled tugging on her lips. Ino then squealed and hugged Hinata, which made her flinch. This did not go unnoticed by anyone. Even Shikamaru, who was now awake. Hinata's smiled slightly faltered, but she hugged her back.

"Well meet by the green house at 8:30 tomorrow!" Ino suggested. Hinata cringed. "How about at Hokage's(mayor) Tree?" Hinata suggested. Hokage's tree earned its name beacuse each Hokage hung out by the tree at one moment or another. It seemed that whoever hung out there became Hokage or something like that. And anything that had to do with becoming Hokage, Naruto was up for it.

"Yeah! Let's meet there!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke sighed, "Hn... I could really care less about where we meet."

"Zzzzzzz," Shikamaru snored.

"Well then, I guess everyone's going!" Ino shouted. Hinata nodded and made her leave.

"Anyone notice how she cringed when we said green house?" Sasuke said as Hinata walked away. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. There's something wrong," Naruto agreed.

"You're right," said Ten-ten popping out of nowhere.

"When the hell did you get here?" Naruto screeched.

"Doesn;t matter. What does matter is that Hinata's hiding something. She's been coming back to the dorm way pass curfew," Ten-ten stated.

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Here's the plan..." Shikamaru said in a drowsy voice.

**...:While:...**

Hinata walked towards the library. She wanted get some more information for her math test. As she pushed the doors open she had to stop and gaze at the large library. The library had a dome like ceiling and large book shelf. Hinata smiled to herself as she sat at a glossy round cherry wood table and laid down her books. Then she simply opened her books and started to study. She was finally understanding understanding calculus when she suddenly felt a person set their books down across from her.

"Hello Hinata," said a voice. Hinata glanced up and saw Karin and the twin devils.

"Karin. Violet. Statice," Hinata said calmly, nodding to each in turn. On the outside HInata seemed cool and calm. However on the inside she was screaming and panicking. She wanted to run and hide under a rock; hide under the world if she could.

"Violet and Statice told me about your refusal. I just wanted to know why. You know the longer you refuse the more you get hurt, right?" Karin explained.

_'Beat their asses! They deserve it! Look at what they've done to us!'_ Hinata's alter ego yelled inside her head.

'No. Violence solves nothing,' Hinata responded.

_'Sometimes it sloves a lot of things.'_

"I refused because I don't want to give up my friends. I know they wouldn't do that to me, so I won't do that to them," Hinata told Karin.

"What if I told them about a story about you that made headlines all over the country," Karin suggested. Hinata's breathing halted. They wouldn't dare? How did they even know? How did they know about it?

"W-w-w-w-what do you know," Hinata asked. A cruel smile crawled up the faces of Hinata's tortures. This is exactlythe response they wanted out of her.

"I know about Sai, Kabuto and Orchimaru. I have to ask though what were you thinking?" Karin drawled out. Hinata clenched her fist. How? How did they find out? A simple mistake. That was all it took. One mistake that would follow her forever. Hinata her he alter ego whimper at the memory. She felt the tears pooling in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Instead, she quickly grabbed all her books and rushed out of the library. SHe was so sad that she even ignored Naruto as he called out to her. She was so sad.

She wasn't fit to go to school today.

**...:Meanwhile:...**

Naruto rushed to Kakashi's homeroom class. Naruto was speeding down the hall so fast all you could register was a blond headed blur.

**...:However:...**

Sasuke sat in Kakashi's homeroom with nothing to do. He had his favorite pink haired friend on his mind. He tried so many times to get her off his mind, but came to no avil. Sudden;y, shocking him out of his thoughts, was Naruto.

"Naruto! You know your—," Kakashi started, but was quickly interrupted.

"TEME! We have to go! Hinata's crying!" Naruto shouted as he practically dragged Sasuke out of the room with Kakashi staring after them.

**...:In the dorm:...**

Hinata was crying her guts out. The secret that she worked so hard to forget. The secret she worked so hard to get away from. It turned out the exact way her father told her it would.

"Failures with follow failures and since your a failure with a secret. Your secret will follow," Hiashi told her. He told her that the day be fore she left for Konoha boarding school and he was tight it did follow her and was exposed on the first 2 weeks!

_'No! Haishi wasn't right! It's just that Karin is a-' _Hinata's alter ego said._  
_

'No cursing! Anyways it's was true it will follow me!' Hinata cried.

_'No! It didn't...Someone's at the door.' _Hinat pulled herself out of her mind just in time just in time to hear someone banging on the door.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto's voice shouted. Hinata dragged herself to the door. She weakly twisted the brass door knob and watched as all her friends scrambled into her dorm room.

"Jeez. Ten-ten if you never remember your key, how do you get into your dorm?" Sakura asked.

"I pick the lock," Ten-ten stated simply.

"And why didn't you do it while we were outside?"

"You guys never asked." Everyone with the exception of Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at Ten-ten with a ludacris expression on their faces. Hinata smiled a small sad smile. Naruto ignored the conversation and looked and Hinat with a solemn expression written on his face.

"Hinata. What's going on?" Naruto asked. Hinata's smiled immediately fell off her face.

"Nothing," she said. Everyone exchanged glances. Ten-ten sighed lightly.

"Hinata, were your friends. You can tell us anything," Ino said. However everyone stood as stiff as Hinata laughed a cold, harsh laugh. Enter Hinata's alter ego.

"I'm fine; perfect. Why would you think anything would be wrong? Everything's as pretty as a picture," Hinata chirped. Her voice sounded stiff, tight and way off pitch.

"Hinata. Will you please just tell us what's going on," Sasuke said. The way Hinata spoke unhinged him and everyone else in the room, but he wasn't going to let it shoe by gawking at her like everyone else was already doing. Hinata sighed seeing that she couldn't stop them from wanting to know. She pulled up her sleeves and showed them her cuts. Everyone gasped. Sasuke disguised it as a deep intake of breath and Shikamaru disguised it as a yawn. Ino and Sakura looked like they were on the edge of tears. Hinata knew what they were seeing. Long, red gash like cuts the stretched from her elbow to the middle of her tricep. She also knew that the saw how yellow it was in the middle tell of an infection.

"Hinata? Who did this to you?" Ten-ten whispered.

"Violet and Statice,' Hinata said.

"The Karin worshippers. Should've known it was them," Ino groaned.

"Every night I would go to the green house where they would cut me until they grew bored. Luckily, they get bored fast," Hinata said as she chuckled lightly.

"Hinata, that isn't funny! Why would they do that to you?" Naruto shouted.

"Because I'm friends with you guys," Hinata said. Everyone in the room froze. When no one spoke Hinata continued.

"Apparently, you guys are the 'gods' of the school and I'm not fit to hang out with you guys. So KArin took it upon herself to 'solve' the problem," Hinata explained. Silence scurried around the room lice mice. The silence was deafning and full of tension and sadness, but also the sense of an untold secret.

"Hinata, what aren't you telling us," Sakura asked. She could tell there was more to this story.

"They know a secret that I don;t want you to know. That I even don;t want to know myself," Hinata said as she stared at the floor.

"Come on, Hinata," Ten-ten prompted, " you can tell us anything. We won't judge you." Hinata sighed.

"I had a friend named Sai..."

**A/N: And that is all of chapter 3! I hope u guys enjoyed it. Remember Review= nxt chappie~**


	4. Memories and Explations pt1

**Hey everybody! I got a lot more reviews which makes me happy! So here's chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I SHALL NEVER OWN NARUTO! **

Everyone sat down in the living room of Hinata and Ten-ten's dorm. Hinata sat in a plush arm chair and gave a big sigh.

"Well, who's Sai?" Ten-ten asked. Hinata sighed again.

"If I'm gonna tell you I might as well start from when I met him," Hinata sighed again.

**xXx Flaxhback: Meeting Sai xXx **

A small girl with short midnight blue hair sat on a branch in a sakur tree. The birds sand as if they were greeting , this little girl wasn't listening to the birds like she usually would. She was crying in the tree. Not the full on weeping, it was more like small baby hiccups that went unnoticed. Even, if she was crying a river no one would notice. Ignored and insulted was all she ever got when she was at home. Most kids longed for this small break from school, but she dreaded it. All that ever waited for her was anger and soon to be shed tears. She cried in that tree so much she may have been watering the very tree. This small girl I tell you of right now was Hinata.

"You're a hopeless failure. Hanabi can do better and she's only 4," her father stated. Hinata's six year old heart could handle that, but it was what he said afterwards was what she couldn't handle.

"This child has so many defects. No wonder her mother died. Sometimes I wish I could follow her, just to spare me from the agony of watching this child," Hiashi muttered to one of his servents. After that Hinata hid and started to cry. The branch Hinata was on shook slightly.

_'Some one's here...'_ her alter ego sniffed. Hinata pried her hands away from her face only to look into coal black eyes that belong to a pale face.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Hinata hiccuped. The boy just tilted his head and grinned.

"Sai," he stated, "Who are you?"

"H-h-hinata," she spit out. Sai smiled at her.

"You wanna play a game?" he asked. Hinata stared. Did he really just invite her to do something? She's always ignored; always alone yet she was just invited to play with some one. _'Say yes!'_ her alter ego shouted.

"Sure," she said in a small voice. Sai smiled. The two two children played tag all day.

**xXx flashback:end xXx **

"So how does this turn out to be a bad thing?" Naruto asked**. **

"That happened later on," Hinata said. Everyone was gawking at her for her story. How can a girl finding a friend turn out bad? Suddenly a look of recognition shot across Sakura's face.

"Wait, Sai?" Sakura pondered. "Thata name seemed familiar."

"His full name was Sai Kawarede..." Hinata said wistfully. Sakura's head shot up.

"Sai Kawarede. You got involved with a Kawarede!" she shouted. Sasuke looked slightly interested in the girls story than he was before and Shikamaru looked a loittle surprise. Ten-ten and Ino looked horrified and Naruto... well he didn't understand a word that just came out of anyone's mouth.

"What's so great about the Kawarede family?" Naruto asked/ All eyes shot to him. They were all astonished that Naruto didn't know anything about the Kawarede family. Didn't he watch CNN?

"Naruto, the Kawared family is a family that does deadly experiments on the children of their competition," Sakura said slowly.

"The Kawarede family is one of the biggest family owned businesses; like the Uchihas or Hyuugas," Ten-ten explained seeing Naruto's dumb founded face. Naruto let the information get absorbed into the mush called his brain. 'Hinata was friends with-' he tried to process in his mind. Seeing how Naruto would react Naruto's alter ego took over.

"Well, keep going," said Naruto alter ego as he took over. Everyone was a little surprised at his reaction, but said nothing.

"Well then everyone get comfortable because is a very long story," Hinata said.


	5. Memories and Explations pt2

**OKAY! I 3 the reviews to make next chappie longer, but I must ask; WHO IS ASKING FOR LEMONS? I don't like lemons, but I will do fluffs... Don't even bother asking for limes! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Time to say the disclaimer! **

**Everyone: (sleeping) **

**Me: Fine... I don't own Naruto... though there are some characters that I wished I owned... like Itachi! Who by the way is not in this chappie... :( **

**...:Memories and Explanations pt. 2:... **

_xXxFlashbackxXx_

**...:6 years after meeting Sai:... (Hinata is 12 years old now) **

Hinata sat in lavender and silver themed bedroom with the phone close to her ear as she talked to Sai.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Hinata said into the phone cheerfully. She quickly hung up the phone and smiled to herself as she rushed out of her room. She still kept the smile on her face as she went down the stairs. She entered the gold and black themed kitchen. The kitchen was very well done with state of the art appliances and black granite counter tops. The walls were painted a mild shade of gold and had an excellently painted and hand crafted black molding. The the coolness of the back tile floor danced up her spine as she slid across them to grab a bowl from the black cabinet. She quietly grabbed the bowl and sat at the table she poured the chips into her bowl and went to go watch TV. Halfway through the show Hanabi sat next to her in the movie theater seats.

"I heard you talking to Sai. Are all of the rumors about his family true?" Hanabi asked. Hinata gave her a gracious smile, but didn't answer the question. The reason being that to tell you the truth she didn't really know the answer herself. Sai always talked about where he's; or interesting stories or funny jokes, but he has never mentioned his family once in the 6 years she'd known him.

"I can't really say, Hanabi. Sai hasn't really ever spoken about the Kawarede family affairs," Hinata stated. Hanabi nodded and let the conversation slip from her mind. All of her attention was now directed towards the TV show.

"So what's this episode about? Did Fernado cheat on Clarrisa again?" Hanabi asked. Hanabi and Hinata may seem different to their father, but sisters are sisters and one way or another you will form a relationship; bitter or sweet.

"Oh, in this episode Charles..." Hinata explained.

**...:The next day:...**

Hinata stood before her father's door. His private study. The only way people that had open access to it was Hanabi and her mother, but her mom was dead. The only other way that you in, was to bee summoned; which, Hinata, was. She knocked lightly on the door and waited till she was summoned to go inside.

_'It's like waiting for our death sentence," _Hinata's alter ego murmured inside her head.

'What the-? How many peoples' alter egos' were you?" Hinata asked exasperated.

_'A lot of people, now go! He already called you inside.'_ Hinata threw herself out of her thought/conversation just on time to hear her father call her name.

"Hinata," her father's booming voice said from behind the door. Hinata hesitantly slid the door open. There her father sat. His lavender-white and eyes locked onto Hinata's as she slowly made made her way towards his desk. As she walked towards the massive impossibility big desk her father sat behind. This was all very strange and foreign to her. She was never alone with her father unless he was going to ridicule her. However, her father would mostly do that in public to embarrass her. What if she did something unforgivable? What if she was disowned? What would she do then? This family was all she had and her father never let her forget it.

"Without the name Hyuuga following you everywhere, you are nothing," her told her over and over again.

_'Why doesn't he just disown us yet?' _her alter ego whispered every time Hiashi reminded them. Hinata glanced around the room as if she was looking for a life vest or an escape hatch. Anything that would get her farther away from her own father.

"Hinata," Hiashi said. The glare and scowl that Hinata knew so well were etched on his face.

"Yes, father?" Hinata said. Her small voice seemed to get lost in the big room. Through the corner of her eye she could see a hand crafted table with cravings of wovles on the side. The wide screen television that was on mute also went noticed by Hinata. She could already feel the walls closing in on her.

Claustrophobia was finally kicking in, huh?

"Hinata! Look at me!" Hiashi commanded. Hinata didn;t even know that she wasn't looking up at him. Slowed her panting and lifted her eyes up to her father. The scowl and glare intensified. "Hinata I've heard that you've been out with the Kawarede's heir." Hinata gave a small nod.

"Yes. I have been out with the Kawarede heir," Hinata said, surprised. Why would he want to know about Sai? How the hell did he even know about Sai? This was a pleasant surprise.

But the word pleasant leaves very quickly at the next sentence.

"Yes. Has Sai ever talked about his family affairs?" Hiashi asked. Hinata's mood feel. So this is all he wanted to know about. Whether the rumors were true or not.

_'Well what do you expect from a man whose mind revovles around his image and job,"_ Hinata's ego sighed. Hinata gave her go some credit; what did she expect?

"No," Hinata said sadly. Hiashi felt anger and a deep disgust raise in him. Could this child do nothing right?

"I don't want you to hang out with the Kawarede heir," he said. He sat down behind his desk and waved his hand at her. "You may leave," was all he said. Hinata stood there stunned. Her blood was starting to boil and her alter ego was starting to take over. She used up all of her control trying to get to the door and open it. Hinata chuckled darkly and lifted her face. Hiashi was surprised. He could see that her eyes shone with fury; something that he has never seen before. iT was always what he wanted to see out of his daughter, but this fury was dark and toxic. Asif the words that were to poor out of her mouth would infect the world with its poison.

"Don't worry," she said darkly. A dark smile crawled up her face as she looked at him. "I intend to do **exactly** that." The she swiftly slammed the door shut.

Hinata rushed uo the stairs to her room. 12; that was her age. She may be 12, but that's when a lot of things can change. Like now, as Hinata ran into her room. The light streamed into the room making the lavender and silver room glow. A plan to leave rolled in her mind as she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" asked a voice. Hinata smiled and knew it wasn't Sai.

"Yes, I'm Hinata Hyyuga. Is Sai there?" she asked.

"No. Sai's at his art class. Can I tell him anything for you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, tell him I'm coming over," she said darkly as she hung up.

**...:However:...**

Orchimaru smiled lightly at the news he had heard. The Hyyuga heir was to come over! Orchimaru smiled and tapped his finger against the kitchen counter top.

"KABUTO!" Orchimaru shouted. A tall, gangly boy with snow white hair and large brown eyes walked to Ochrimaru with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Orchimaru-sama?" he asked. The snake smiled.

"We're having a 'guest' over. Hinata Hyyuga in fact. I want her to have the best the best treatment while she's here," Orchimaru grinned slyly. Kabuto's smile widened.

"Of course," Kabuto purred **(A/N: Kabuto + Orchimaru= sex slave!)**.

**...:Then:... **

Hinata told the driver to turn left to be on Sai's street. As she drove down the street she couldn't help but wonder: Are the rumors true? It was sort of like asking your self if panthers could be kept as house pets and not try to kill you. She yelled at the driver to stop when they came to a large manor.

It had large tinted windows, huge marble pillars, and a nice green, well cut lawn. Now who would think a pedo-bear lived there?

As Hinata told the driver not to tell anyone about her whereabouts, the door flew open and a pale figure stepped out. The man looked as if he had never seen sun light or he had just put powder all over his body.

"Hinata Hyyuga! Welcome to Kawarede manor," he said. Hinata blushed at the warm welcome, but her alter ego hissed.

_'Something isn't right. Hinata, since Sai's not there I want you to go home!' _it said. Hinata ignored it and walked towards the pale man. He radiated off a feeling of safety and comfort, but it felt artificial as she stepped into the house. A large foyer with a high ceiling with tiles along it formed a large picture of a snake with its tongue flicking out.

"I like the snake," Hinata said. Her eyes darted around the room, but landed on the glowing yellow orbs or Orchimaru.

"SO, you're Sai's friend. I'm Orchimaru Kawarede; Sai's father," he said with a stretched out hand. Hinata shook his hand, but slightly jumped at the temperature of his skin. He was so cold. Almost as cold as ice.

_'What's wrong with this guy?'_ her alter ego hissed. Hinata mentally nodded her head in agreement, but still shook his hand.

"Is Sai back yet?" Hinata asked eager to see Sai and wasn't prepared to go home yet.

"Yes, he's down stairs," Orchimaru hissed delightfully. Hinata smiled as Orchimaru led her to the basement. "Just head down there until you see a bright light.

"Alright," Hinata said. She pulled open the door and saw a large stair case that led down into darkness. Hinata walked steadily down the stairs. She saw a room with light creeping out. She walked closer and closer to the door, Hinata could smell something that smelled like bleach. It burned her nostrils and made her head fuzzy. She reached for the door's handle and yanked it open. She shut her eyes as a bright light shone in front of her. The light burned through her eye lids as she closed them tighter. A sharp pain hit her arm as she felt something like cold water rush into her blood stream. Her body felt heavy as she crumpled onto the ground.

"She's been sedated," she heard a voice say. Her eye lids became heavy as she felt sleep sweep over her.

"Very good, Kabuto," she heard another voice say. Orchimaru_?_ She couldn't think straight and her eyes were getting heavy. She let the drop as she went to sleep.

**SO how was it? Good? Awesome? Suckish? Well I want to know! So review so I bet my friend to see who can get the most reviews! 200 is the goal!**


	6. Memories and Explations pt3

**Me: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it took me so long to up date! I really like all the reviews except the anonymous ones so I disabled all anonymous reviews since one of the reviewers kept pushing for lemons and limes. So all of those who do not have an account and want to review can thank that person cuz now they can't. **

**Naruto: Yeah! All those reviews pushing for me to fuck Hinata were creepy. **

**Me: And stalker like. Oh, yeah by the way Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit yes Neji will be arriving soon in the story... Have you been reading my mind or something? Cuz if you are you better stop it! **

**Disclaimer: We've all heard it before... **

…**:Memories and Explantions pt.3:...**

"Wait, so they sedated you?" Naruto shouted. Hinata nodded her head. Naruto's blood boiled. He pounded his fist on the coffee table and made everyone jumped out of surprise. How could someone be so horrible? And to Hinata, who couldn't— no wouldn't harm a fly. And the worst part was that Karon wanted to expose this to the world. The world! The room was silent. Everyone was still mulling over the information.

"Hinata? If this is such a big secret, how does Karin know about it?" Ten-ten asked. Out of all the people here Hinata was probably the closet to Ten-ten. Even though they've only known each other for two weeks Hinata felt like Ten-ten was the sister that she could always rely on. Hanabi had let her down. However, like Hanabi. Hinata felt the need to keep that one secret a secret.

"I'm not sure," Hinata confessed. Everyone was silent. They couldn't let someone as nice as Hinata be tortured and taunted like this . It was like kicking a puppy and no one wants to be known as the bitch who kicked a puppy.

"So Hinata how exactly did you escape?" Ino asked. It seemed obvious to everyone that the boys were out of this conversation. Naruto was off in his own pit of rage; Shikamaru was calculating something about the story and Sasuke... well, Sasuke was as stoic as ever. Hinata inhaled deeply as she remembered her escape.

_xXx Flashback: escape xXx_

Hinata shivered and curled herself to help keep herself warm. Her chest ached from the past experiments they've done to her. A cold bleach like scent reached her nostrils as servants of Orchimaru rolled in on of the fail experiments. The body was covered in painful red welts that dominated the skin. The failed experiment screamed and cried; begging to be released to go see a doctor; to go home.

"But you're already in the wonderful hands of Orchimaru. Why would you want to leave?" came Kabuto's voice. Ice ran into Hinata's veins as she glanced around the barren cell. Only the gray walls and cold metal bars were there.

**BANG!**

The sound of a gun shot flew throughout the room. Hinata glanced to where the failed experiment lay. Blood leaked out of its mouth and Hinata stared back at unseeing plae bule eyes. Hinata silently cried.

It was Mia Lumeguri. The heir to the gift giving business that was first to none. Hinata cried for the girl. To die for nothing. To forfeit her life. The worst part?

She was only 5.

**...:Later on:... **

Hinata awoke to someone opening her cell. She fell asleep crying and her mind was still fuzzy, but her brain could register one thing: intruder.

Hinata scrambled to the closet corner. Adrenaline rushed into her veins as she clenched her fist. She has had enough! Experiment after experiment! That was all she got here! She wished for home and she was going to go to it. How will you get? They have guns all you have is your fists, asked the emotion doubt.

_'DOUBT! SHUT UP! We're leaving!' _her alter ego yelled as she shoved doubt into a box. Hinata glanced at the bars to see who was trying to open her cell, but all she could see was a black shadow. Hinata clenched her fists and prepared to fight when...

"Hinata?" Sai's voice asked. Hinata froze. Sai? Was it really truly him? Hope bubbled in her. Her alter ego giggled then stopped. _'What if it's not Sai?'_ her alter ego asked. Hinata shivered. SHe could be right. It could be Kabuto holding a tape recorder palying Sai's voice. _'UGH! I don't know what to do!'_ her ego screeched. Than a cool hand touched her arm. She quickly slapped the hand away and scurried away.

"Hinata don;t worry it's me. Sai," his voice said. Hinata shivered. Her alter ego then took control.

"And how exacly do I know that it's really you, huh? Or are you working for them," Hinata sneered. The voice sighed. A bright light flicked on and Hinata, yet again, scurried away. The light burned through her eye lids and had them look pink. Hinata let out a hiss of pain as she cracked an eye open to see who was in her cage.

The first sight she saw was the evil light that harmed her eyes. As her eyes adjusted she could make out the pale lean figure of no other then Sai. Hinata's small figure glowed with hope and joy at the sight of him. Her lavender white eye bore into his as she flung herself at him.

"Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" she whispered. Sai hugged her gently and gave her a relieved smile. Seeing the light of the flash light reminded her of the outside world that she hadn't seen for two weeks.

"Come on, he ordered. He quickly grabbed her hand and nothing more was said as they escaped.

**xXx flashback: endxXx **

"SO what happened to Sai after you guys escaped?" Naruto asked bluntly. Hinata gave him a serene smiled and clasped her hand together. She fiddled with a onyx and pearl ring that sat on her ring finger.

"He escaped, called the police and returned all the children to their parents," she sighed softly.

"Though there is one question that I still have. What did they do to you?" Shikamaru asked. The room froze yet again and all eyes were locked on their friend. The Hyuuga stared down at her onyx and pearl ring. The ring described her more than anything in the world. The small pearl in the center told about her personality, but the onyx told about her life.

"They did many experiments on my heart. They did so many that the doctors can't help me. So they just left it alone," Hinata said avoiding the topice. Everyone just let the topic slide.

"One things for sur. We cannot let Karin expose this to the 've worked too hard to hid this from the world. Your hard work shall not go to waste," Ino huffed. Dry tears stained her cheeks. Ino cried at hearing Hinata's story. No one deserved the pain and suffering that Hinata had gon through.

"Group hug!" Sakura howled. Hinata felt herself being crushed in between the six people. They may have just met, but she felt closer to them than... well Sai.

Friendship and hope warmed her heart. It had been an empty void of nothing. All this friendship and trust was lost to her after her mother died. It made her heart sweell. After their group hug (That Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't participate in) they sat back down in their chairs.

"So how exactly are we going to prevent Karin from exposing your secret? What's the plan?" Sakura asked. The solemnness and tension that had just been lifted immediately returned, but came with less sadness and more anger and fierce determination. Or maybe that was just Naruto. At the mention of the word 'plan' every eye in the living room slid to Shikamaru. That didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" he asked. The teenage genius actually didn't know what the flip was going on!

"Well," Naruto said extending the 'l', "you always come up with the plans. So we're sort of waiting for the next plan to pop out of your mouth." Shikamaru sighed. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"So troublesome...Fine, here's an idea," he sighed.

**...:At lunch:...**

Hinata sat alone.

Sitting alone wasn't weird or foreign to her. She was used to the solitude; sometimes even welcomed it, but being all alone felt...well it felt plain wrong after the group hug.

'Hey, Ego! You there?' Hinata shouted in her head.

_'Yeah. I'm still mad though,'_ Ego answered back. Hinata sighed and poked her lung. She hadn't been able to hear the plan. That was going to help **her life style**! Ego thought she had a right to hear.

_'When they get in here I'm going to kill them!' _Ego screeched. Hinata blocked her out just in time to see Naruto and the rest of them walk in.

"Hey guys!' Hinata said. She skipped up to them expecting a chorus of 'hellos' or 'heys', but instead got nothing, but a:

"Excuse me. You're in the way."

And it came from the most unexpected person in the whole world:

Naruto.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'm just a lazy ass! Any ways I want all of you to go on my profile and vote on what you what to happen next in Together we are! You can choose as many options as you want! So go on my profile and choose! R&R! **


	7. SIDE STORY 1 !

**Me: Hey! Winterangel44 here! **

**Yogogirl13: (crying) And Yogogirl13 here...**

**Me: Yeah, since I have- **

**Yogogirl13: (still crying) WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL! **

**Me: Shut up! Anyways since I have writer's block and since yogogirl13 can't get over the fact that my OC Mia Lumeguri is dead-**

**Yogogirl13: SHE WAS ONLY 5! **

**Me: I thought I told you to SHUT UP! Anyways in real life me and yogogirl13 are friends and she wouldn't stop bothering me about it at school when I let her read the draft. **

**XxxflashbackxXx **

**Yogogirl13: (reading draft, but suddenly gasps) She was 5? **

**Me: Yup! :3 **

**Yogogirl13: S-so you made her up just to kill her? **

**Me: She was going to die anyways! **

**Yogogirl13: ;A; You're cruel! She had hopes and dreams! **

**Me: Childhood hopes and dreams are overrrated. **

**Yogogirl13: Ugh! When you have writer's block, you're making a side story for your poor victim. (starts to pathetically cry) **

**xXxflashback endxXx **

**Me: Weren't you crying 3 seconds ago?**

**Yogogirl13: Oh yeah. (gets teary eyed) **

**Me: Shut up! (smacks Yogogirl13 on the head) **

**Yogogirl13: Anyways review if you agree with me (looks at you) **

**Me: You're breaking the fourth wall! **

**Yogogirl13: We've been breaking the fourth wall this whole disclaimer! **

**Me: Oh...Well then...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: You already know... **

…**::The story of Mia Lumeguri Pt. 1::..**

"Ahhhhhh! IT HURTS!" Howled a voice. It was a cool May afternoon in the town of Hiroko. It was May 16th and a girl of about 22 years was lying in a hospital bed howling in pain. This girl was Saki Lumeguri, the beloved wife of the well known Ruka Lumeguri.

Saki's long black hair was plastered to her forehead as she tied to push to get the damn baby out.

"Saki are you okay?" asked a timid Ruka. His indigo eyes shone with concern as he watched his wife howl and cringe in pain. He wished that he could make the pain disappear.

"Another human is coming out of me! Do I look okay?" She screamed at him. It really hurt! You know like she was ran over 1,000,000 times bay a 2 ton truck. She felt as if her back was going to break at any moment.

"U-um, j-just hag in there, Saki. I'm sure that-" Ruka had started to say in a soothinf tone, but was interrupted when he was grabbed by the cuff of his shirt.

"Hang in there? Hang in there? A flipping baby is ripping out of my uterus and you had the audacity to tell me to **HANG IN THERE**!" she shrieked before she gave another ear shattering scream.

"Um..." Ruka stuttered. All those classes he went to with Saki didn't really help. The simulations were nothing like the real thing. The real thing was much worse!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, RUKA! KILL YOU" Saki screeched. Ruka flinched visibly, but stayed by his wife's side. He brushed back his wife's black hair.

"Come on! Just a little more! It's almost out! **(A/N: That's what she said!)**" the doctor said. Saki pushed harder **(A/N: Once again. THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!) **a finally the pain ceased as a new born babe cried out. "It's a girl!" the doctor alerted.

Saki sighed and let her head fall back and let her eyes close.

"Her name is Mia," she murmured as she fell asleep.

…**:4 years later:... **

Coughing.

Lots of coughing.

Mia was hacking up her guts. Her lungs burned with the plead for air, but the coughing never ceased. She coughed until she saw blood trickle out of her mouth in a small and thin stream. Mia sucked in a breath of oxygen and welcome the sting it brought to her lungs.

"Mama," she whispered hoarsely. Her long wavy black hair shook as she rolled her wheelchair towards her parents' room. She pulled open the large white door and rolled into the room to see her mother in bed with the shades pulled close. The large king sized bed looked black with the dark purple coverings. The white walls looked neon in the poor lighting. A small lump was on the bed. It was so still that you might have thought it was a corpse. However, Mia knew better.

"Mama! I'm here!" she declared. The lump on the bed shot up to reveal a pale face followed by midnight hair making the face look even paler. It was Mia mother; Saki Lumeguri. Her mother's face lightened up as Mia wheeled herself over to her mother's side.

Saki was in a deep state of depression due to the weak immue system of her daughter and the death of her sister and brother, her last blood relatives.

"Mia! How are you today?" Saki asked cheerfully. Her mood was automatically lifted. Saki loved her daughter more than anything in the world. She would kill for her daughter. "Are you sick? How are you feeling?" she asked. Mia smiled.

"Yep! I'm feeling fine!" Mia's immune system was very poor. It seem like something was always eating away at her. Causing her to fall ill. Saki knew that Mia was lying and was now tearing up.

Saki's emotions were erratic. As we now speak Saki's mother was mentally crying at the thought of her daughetr's health record. Weak immune system, constant disease, and comatose state were just some of the thing that could be found in a fat folder called Mia's health record.

"Mia, please don't lie to me. How exactly are you feeling?" Saki asked. Mia sighed she couldn't hide anything from her. It was like trying to hid the Empire State Building with a pillow.

"Just a slight cough, Mama. Nothing to worry about." Mia gave her mom a reassuring smile then gave a feather like sigh. "Sorry Mama I have to go. I have another appointment to go to."

"No. Stay with Mama," Saki urged. She couldn't let her daughter go. She was the only thing that brightened the dull colorless world she lived in. She wanted her daughter to be wrapped up in her arms forever.

"Sorry, Mama, but I can't. Anyways I can't get stronger for the both of us." Mia wanted to get stronger. She didn't want both her and her mother to stay confined to their beds forever. She wanted them to live as free as a eagle or a hawk. Mia and her mother were like a bird. They wanted to fly and to travel, but the cage prevented them from doing that.

"I'll be back Mama!" Mia said as she rolled her wheelchair out. Mia rolled herself into the garage. There a servant helped her roll her into the black Cadillac.

"Tell Mama to smile while I'm gone," Mia shouted as the car rolled away. Saki was going to be smiling for a long time...

**Me: And so we leave you with a cliffy! Don't think that the next chappie is about Mia again! Cuz it's back to Naruto after this! I will only do side stories (aka fillers) when I have writer's block! Also thank you to Naruhina luvs cookies 123 I owe you big time for the little comment on the whole excuse me thing~! I was being lazy again n forgot to write the right time so I owe you! **

**R&R!**


	8. Dying on the inside

**Me: HEY PEOPLE! **

**Shikamaru: Why do you have to be so loud? **

**Me: Shut up! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the extra longer wait of Together we are! BTW ONLY 3 REVIEWS! Come on! From now on I need at least 10 reviews until we reach 200 we need 2 get to 200 to beat my friend! AND WE WILL...anyways don't you want to be part of the reward ceremony for the reviews you put on this? **

**Disclaimer:...You should know... **

**P.S.: I put the anonymous review back on!**

…**:Dying on the inside:... **

**..:2 months later:...**

Hinata's feelings were numb. Well, they weren't really numb they were more like dulled down. Every sensation; happiness, joy, anger all were not just a tingle she felt under her skin. Only the feelings of sadness and loneliness lived inside the her shell called a body.

Naruto's situation was just the same. Anger was all that fueled him, but Naruto was lost. On most days Naruto was angry and would speak to no one. However, on most occasions he gazed at nothing looking lost. Naruto's alter ego stopped talking; all it did was mutter: _"Abandoned her. Left her alone. Bad. Love her. Our fault. Should've defended her. Never be forgiven." _

Naruto and Hinata have depression.

…**:At lunch:... **

"Shikamaru!" Sakura hollered. Nothing much had changed about her. Only that she grew her hair up to her shoulders and that a thin layer of sadness glazed every emotion on her face. "When is this plan over! Naruto's not acting like himself. He's not even eating anymore. And Hinata...we just want our friend back." They knew Hinata for only two weeks and they felt like she was already on of them. Instead of acting like a group of friends they seemed more like siblings. A family. And when they had the leave Hinata, the new member of their family, behind it was painful. As if getting part of your body ripped out. A very important part of your body.

"I'd know. Soon," Shikamaru muttered. Blue bags ringed the lazy teen's eyes as he glanced up at Sakura. His usually lazy was now replaced with a haunted expression resembling all the others' looks.

"Soon! All you can say is soon! Everybody is falling into a deep state of emomess and death and all you could say is 'soon'!" Sakura shouted. She wanted Hinata back. Hell, she needed it. Nightmares plagued her everytime she closed her eyes. Thoughts of a twelve year old Hinata being ruled by a pale skinned freak. Worst of all, they had to go to the First Dance without her. It was like being a ruler of a planet, but having no heart. It was difficult.

"Sakura, I can't tell you when Karin's going to stop being so suspicious," Shikamaru sighed. He had a point. After the group 'abandoned' Hinata, Karin and the twins were relentless as to finding out why they left her all alone. Well, it wasn't just Karin that was curious; the whole school wanted to know. Rumors spread like wild fire. Each and every person in the school was burned at least once from this wild fire. Some rumors said that they got tired of her. However, according to other rumors Hinata was a slut for hire.

That's what you get for being part of the popular group.

Sakura looked up and stared at the tall, beautifully craved, ceiling. She heaved a huge sigh. "I'd thought she'd be happy when we left Hinata behind. Instead more questions appear," she said.

Shikamaru nodded and tired to go to sleep for the tenth unsuccessful time that day.

…**:Later that night:... **

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed. He was alone in the dorm again. Sasuke went out for another one of his two hour long walks.

Naruto has had the same nightmare continuously for the past two months. It was always about Hinata.

**~Naruto's Dream~ **

A lone light bulb swung above Naruto's head. It flickered on and off as if it couldn't decide if it wanted to be on or off.

Naruto lifted himself off the hard concrete floor and rubbed the back of his head. His alter ego was still muttering the depressing thoughts when he heard a small voice.

"Naruto," the voice said.

Naruto quickly pushed himself off the ground and shot into the maze of darkness.

"Naruto? Why?" Hinata's voice asked. He didn't know how it was Hinata's voice, but he just did. Maybe it was the how soft it was, but her soft rhythmic voice had a painful edge to it. Either way Naruto pushed himself off the ground and shot into the maze of darkness.

"Naruto? Why?" Hinata's voice asked. Naruto ran faster and harder. He wanted to reach Hinata tell her why he did it and tell her how he fell in love with her in only two weeks. "Did I do something, Naruto? If I did, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Hinata. You didn't do anything," Naruto muttered. He was starting to cry now. The depressing muttering of his ego was getting louder and was starting to overwhelm him. Then, a bright light shot out and he was at the greenhouse.

Sunlight streamed in and a light breeze rustled the flowers. Hinata sat in the center of the greenhouse. A warm breeze rustled the grass and the roses and Hinata's hair swayed in the breeze. She wore a simple white sundress . A sad smile was etched onto her face as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," were the words that poured out of her mouth before a vine, with thousands of thorns, shot through her chest.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted and the scenery changed again.

It was the same setting as when the dream first started. Naruto was lying on his back. The light bulb still flickering as he stood.

"Naruto!" a voiced yelled from behind him. He whirled around and saw Hinata again, but she looked different.

She wore all black; black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her navy blue hair was in a high pony tail. She looked as if she just got out of boot camp.

"You didn't defend me," she sneered.

"I know," he murmured.

"You didn't fight for me."

"I know."

"You should've."

"I did it to protect you."

"You hurt me instead."

Naruto bowed his head in shame. "I know," was all he said.

"You know I think I know a way you could make it up to me." Naruto knew what came next. As Hinata sprouted black butterfly wings and shot a claw at him all he could think was: _I love you. _

_**~END OF DREAM~ **_

"Hinata!" Naruto whispered as he shot out of his bed. He loved the girl, he couldn't deny it. In those two weeks Hinata captured his heart. When he heard about what happened to her when she was twelve he couldn't take it. He was so angry, yet he wanted to cry for his loved one.

'Never be forgiven...' his alter ego hissed.

Now Naruto would never get to confess his love. Hinata would never forgive him. He abandoned her in her time of need.

He needed to clear his head.

Naruto slipped out of bed and changed into a neon oragne top and black jeans. He pulled on black and orange high top sneakers and wandered out of the dorm.

A clear velvet sky hung a glowing silver moon. Sprinkles of gold, silver, and white dotted the sky. A slight breeze whispered the the grass and leaves as a boy walked down a cobbled stone path alone.

The boy didn't know what it meant to be alone. He was a blond haired, blue eyed hottie and where ever he went at least one throng of fan girls were there. But here in the dead of night there was no one.

Loneliness was a black pit of sorrow. A desperate feeling of companionship ate away at your very flesh was left of you. Until your very soul was gone. 'Is this how Hinata feels?' Naruto thought to himself.

AT the very thought of Hinata a hole opened up in his chest and was slowly getting bigger with each step taken. His ego wailed and sobbed hard at the thought of the pale eyed girl. He loved her so much and now she was gone.

"You didn't fight for me." The words from his dream echoed in his head and twisted his heart. He didn't want this. He wanted to go to Hinata and confess to her, but being the selfless person he was he rather be dead then see Hinata in pain.

Naruto looked around and saw that he stood in front of the greenhouse. A strangled sob inched up in throat. He didn't ant to be at the place where his love was in pain and he couldn't save her.

'Never be forgiven!' his ego cried. Naruto was dying on the inside.

A song he once heard on the radio came back to him.

_Come into me_

_Please forgive me _

_I never meant to hurt you_

_Please come back to me_

The singer and Naruto had something in common: They wished for things that were out of reach.

…**:Meanwhile:...**

Dark blue hair shone slightly in the sliver lighting. He glanced up and saw a owl play with the field mice that lived on the soccer field.

Lately, Sasuke had been taking longer walks and couldn't go to sleep. It had something to do with Sakura and her friend─his friend─the Hyuuga.

He didn't know Hinata that well and he generally liked her overall. She was quiet and wasn't loud and annoying like Ino or the dobe. She was alright, but when Hinata left...whole different story.

Sakura was crying and locked herself in her room for hours on end. When it was time for lunch, the time to put the plan into action, and Ino went into the room was quiet.

**XxxFlashback:Getting SakuraxXx**

The room was quiet. The silence that dominated the room was terrifying. Sakura, the third loudest person in the group, was silent.

"Sakura?" shouted Ino into the silent abyss. She inched deeper and deeper into the dorm room.

"We don't have time for this," Shikamaru groaned.

"I'll get her," Sasuke said as he walked down the hall **(A/N: Please note that all the dorms are like apartments.) **and to the door that had Sakura written all over it. He opened the door and saw Sakura.

She sat on her bed with her hair a total mess. She wore and oversized T-shirt and sweat pants. Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke for three seconds then turned to stare at the wall.

**XxxFlashback: endxXx**

Naruto was in a much worse condition. He could barely even open his eyes; let alone move. He could remember hearing Naruto whimper in his sleep before he left on his walk.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Naruto had whimpered.

Sasuke had to pity the boy. He had never left a friend behind, but you couldn't really call it that. You could call it...protecting. Sasuke sighed. The whirlpool of emotion one person could bring was astounding.

…**:With Hinata:...**

Hinata walked down a worn out cobblestone path. The small woods engulfed her as she walked into it. There she let her thoughts take over her mind.

Why would they do such a horrible thing to her? Didn't they hug her before they abandoned her?

A stray tear rolled down her cheek. 'I really wanted this to be a place where I fit in; where I could be happy. But apparently Karma doesn't want that.'

Hinata leaned against a tree as a flood rolled down her cheeks.

"Lies. That's all that surrounds me. Lies.' Hinata thought.

'I think we should go home—' her alter ego started.

'NO! This is way better than that abusive home we left. Anything is better than that!' Hinata shouted in her head.

Hinata glanced up and saw that she was at a small hut. It was made out of stone with a rickety wood door. The windows were coated with dust that could been seen from the outside. Ivy covered one side of the hut. Hinata then felt something. The dull ache of the emotion called curiosity. Hinata walked closer to the hut and ripped the door open.

Waving away the dust and the cob webs, Hinata could see the little furniture it had. In one corner there was a full sized bed and right across from it was a small stove and oven. Then a small oak table with four chairs stood smack in the center of the puny kitchen. Then something was hidden under a aged, yellow cloth.

"I think we found a hide out, Ego," Hinata said aloud.

…**:With Naruto:...**

Naruto wandered around the school grounds. He needed a place to hide. Too many people were asking too many questions. He really needed a place to hide; a place to mourn silently. Then he remembered seeing a small hut in the woods one day. He promised that he would go visit it again.

…**:Next week:...**

Hinata was excited. All week she had been cleaning the small hut all week. She discovered that the big thing covered with cloth was a grand piano. She was absolutely excited. She had been playing the piano ever since she was four years old and now she had a place to play.

Maybe this was how she was going to get over Naruto. She rushed down the cobblestone path and rushed into the woods. When she reached the hut she pulled the door open and saw Naruto.

**Me: So any guesses on what might happen next? **

**Naruto: Hinata and me? Alone? **

**Me: Yes! **

**Itachi: That is not going to end up well! **

**Me: Itachi! -glomps Itachi- **

**Itachi: -sigh- another fan girl...**


	9. AN: Delays! SORRY!

**I'm sorry people but the next chapter might be really late because my computer's broken and I've barely started the draft of chapter 9! I can give you a small summary on the next chapter though! If you have any questions just PM me! **

**Sneak Preview/Summary/Spoiler: **

**Naruto was alone in the hut, musing over the girl he lost. Then the one that seemed so far gone was in the room with him. A boy and a girl who loved each other alone in a small place together. Will confession be made or will the bad blood between them prevent anything from happening? **

_He slid over and cupped her face in his hands. He loved the way it felt. It felt like heaven. _


	10. A new day, a new year

**Me: Hey peoples of the world! Sorry it took me forever to get this thing typed up, but you know the computer was sort of...broken. So that's my excuse! Also let us mourn for our Japanese friends who are suffering from earthquakes and horrible tsunamis. Now a moment of silence to mourn for the lost... **

**Yay! Mourning over! Okay so on the 11th of March I saw the movie Red Riding Hood and it was amazing and Epic. AND since it was so EPIC I decided to make a NaruHina...or Seskag (Inuyasha) fanfic out of it! Now I also have a couple things to say. **

**the dude that always asks for lemons for now on your name is the Lemon dude. There's your name now go make your fan-fiction account. **

**Chapters just may be coming faster since it's spring break! **

**I lie! Since I'm so lazy you have to wait longer for chapters!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

…**::A new day, a new year::...**

Naruto stared at Hinata. This was so unexpected. Did God not like him or was this his way of saying to act now. A cool December breeze endeavored into the room making Hinata shiver. Naruto automatically reached out and closed the door. He took off his jacket and draped it over Hinata's shoulders.

The silence still remained.

Hinata gave a feather like sigh. She wasn't just going to stand here and let what little time she had left slip away from her. She grabbed Naruto's hand and strode over to the bed. She pulled him down onto the bed and stared him straight in the eye. Lasers of determination bored into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, what happened between us?" she said softly. Naruto looked at her. He was taking in every feature. Making sure every line, curve, and detail was burned into his brain. He wanted to tell her about what happened, but she was scared. Would she hate him or would she forgive him. This was all so confusing the blonde headed boy that all he could say was: "What?"

"Naruto...what exactly happened that made you guys just...go with out a single explanation? Did I—"

"No, Hinata... You didn't do anything wrong. It was just that...we had no other choice," Naruto said trying to reassure the Hyuuga.

"I don't really understand." Leaving because they had no other choice? No one had ever done anything for her. Let alone chosen to do it willingly.

"Okay I think it'd be better if you heard it from after you left..."

**xXxFlashbackxXx **

"Okay Shikamaru, what was up with making Hinata leave?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Shikamaru heaved a big sighed and walked around the coffee table that was in the center of the room. He rubbed his hands together and seemed to be mumbling something under his breath.

"SHIKAMARU! Can you _please_ just tell us what your planning here!" Ino said. Her cheeks were flushed, making the trails if tears shine a little bit. Her tapped her foot impatiently against the ground with her arms crossed. She looked like a mom that caught you doing something wrong, waiting for a reasonable answer. Shikamaru heaved another big sigh and sat himself on the floor of the living room .

"Okay, I analyzed this whole situation from every angle possible and the only reasonable answer that I came up with was just three," Shikamaru said.

"And those are..." Sasuke prompted.

"We can either leave the school or stop being Hinata's friends," Shikamaru sighed...

**xXxFlashback: endxXx **

"And so we talked in over and thought that if we stopped being your friend's it would do much less damage than just getting up and leaving the school," Naruto cerebrated. He glanced at Hinata with a worried look on his face. He didn't know how she would take the datum. Would she forgive them? Or would she detest them for the rest of their lives? This was the moment that he'd been waiting for for of so long. The blonde haired boy prayed that she would forgive him and let him be her friend again. He couldn't stand the mental imagery that kept haunting him relentlessly. He wanted to put all that behind him.

Hinata gazed down at the blond boy. She couldn't really evaluate the information that she had just received. So they didn't leave her because they didn't like her. So they didn't hate her. So they didn't abandon her. They did that because they actually cared about her well being. A pool of tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She smiled at Naruto. However, Naruto took this as a sign that she had not forgiven him and let his head drop to look at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. It's okay if you hate me or them. We'd understand—"

A crushing hug from Hinata stopped him from continuing the sentence. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and hit his orange T-shirt. She pulled away slowly and looked at him. She was smiling! To Naruto's surprise, she was smiling. He rapidly and sedately grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a whole spur of the moment kind of thing.

Her lips felt lush under his and he enjoyed every second of it. This was exactly what he wanted to do for so long. In that very moment, Naruto didn't care. He didn't care about anything. All he wanted to do was cherish Hinata and love her with all his heart. He liked how the rest of the world slipped away and how it left those two alone to themselves. This was how things were suppose to be. This is how they were meant to be together.

Hinata was feeling the same thing as Naruto. She wanted this as much as he did. She kissed him, just as fiercely he kissed her. She felt Naruto's tongue ask for entrance and she gladly gave him the okay. Their tongues danced as Naruto pulled her closer and closer until he was top of her. The unlatched lips when they felt that the need to breath was undeniable. Hinata looked up at Naruto with a slight blush on her face.

"Naruto. Does this mean anything?" she asked. She wondered if he felt the same way he did. Did his heart soar when he kissed her or did it stay normal? Did he feel this unbearable craving for her like she did for him? Naruto smiled at her.

"This means everything. I love you," Naruto said as he locked lips with her once more after feeling that craving come back ten times more powerful with the sight of her underneath him.

**~FLUFF!~**

…**::With Saskura::... **

The pink haired girl looked out of window with depressive eyes. One look at Sakura would make anyone depressed. She wore baggy gray cotton sweats, with a large gray tank-top. She sat infront of the window with a bowl full of buttered popcorn, a large bag full of gummy worms, and one liter of soda. She watched as the sky grew sad and tears fell from the sky by the bucket. She shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth and watched as a stray tears from the sky rolled down her window pane. She was sad and this was not helping her mood at all. She wished that everything would go back to normal. Like the first two weeks of school. When it was just her and her friends; Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Naruto...and Hinata. She just met Hinata this year, but she felt that this year was better than any other year at school because of her new friend.

Sakura smiled a slow, sad smile. This one girl made everyone happy. Though you couldn't tell with Sasuke cause, well Sasuke doesn't let anything show other than boredom. Hinata made Naruto happire than he already was. And from the life style that Naruto was living you couldn't get any happier than that. Sakura smiled at all the possiblites of what could've been.

She thought of the parties, the carnivals, the school festivals, they all could have gone to. A school year to beat all the others. Suddenly, a thought smacked Sakura.

THIS was her senior year! The year before all the friends she had made were going to disappear from her life. This was the year when she would do all the things that you can only say you did during your senior year. This was the year that she and everyone else was going to look back on the most! The year they were going to tell there children and their grandchildren about! Sakura stood up and went to her closet. She wasn't going to let Karin ruin her's or her friend's senior year! She was going to fight back! She pulled out her hot pink cell phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hey, Ino? I need you to call everyone and tell them to meet me, at our dorm...Why? Cause no one is going to ruin our senior year."

And with that she hung up the phone.

…**::With Hinata and Naruto::... **

Naruto and Hinata sat in the bed with the bed sheets covering their naked bodies. They were still high from what the had just done and they couldn't seem to come down from it. Hinata gave a sigh when she thought it was getting too late.

"Naruto, are we a couple now?" she wanted to know before she left. She just had to know if it was a fling or if it really meant anything.

"Yep...but only if you want to," He indicated. He slid over and cupped her face in his hands. He loved the way it felt. It felt like heaven. Hinata smiled and kissed him again.

"Of course I'd want to be a couple," said Hinata blushing. She slipped on her clothes as Naruto slipped on his. Hinata put on her jacket and sighed. "I don't wanna act like I don't know you, but...I guess I have no choice in the matter."

"Hinata―" Naruto started, but his phone went off. He quickly grabbed the phone from his pocket and read the text message. A grin slowly crawled up his face and he grabbed Hinata's hand. "Hinata, now you do have a say in it."

They then made their way to Sakura's dorm.

**ME: Sorry I took so long I was working hard on school work and stuff and the thingy won't let me update! I hope you like it! Lemon dude I told you I would do fluff! Now I shall leave you to your mind to go imagine what they did. **

**R&R!**


	11. Feelings Before Rebellion Part 1

**Me: Okay guys so it's 9:49 on a Monday night and I'm risking getting my ass whooped just for you guys so I think I deserve a little more love. Okay so I'd like to thank Echo Uchiha for the back-to-back reviews and for reading my other Naruto story. Echo you rock and I'll give you one million dollars if you keep this up! You get a virtual cookie! (gives Echo cookie) Now that that's over time for the disclaimer than the story. Since I'm a lazy ass I'll let Naruto do the disclaimer. **

**Naruto: Winterangel44 doesn't own any of the Naruto cast! Believe it! **

**Me: That's somewhat annoying. **

…**::Feelings Before Rebellion Part 1::…**

Hinata wasn't so sure what the going on, but Naruto was holding her hand and she was so distracted by that that she didn't even spare a glance at where they were heading. If Hinata was paying the slightest bit of attention to where they were going they were notice that they were heading to the dorm labeled Hoshiko. Hoshiko meant star, so lying right in front of the dorm was a patch of flowers that spelled out 'Hoshiko' with a small star next to it. It was adorable!

The path leading to the dorm was lined with small daisies and yellow tulips that sended kisses to you as you walked up the cobblestone path. The door they arrived in was tall and was made completely of out glass. Instead of seeing the expected swirls and cures imprinted on the glass, you instead saw stars of all types. When you touched the cool glass you expect to feel the cravings of the intricate designs, but instead you felt the solid, and smooth surface, that was unmarked. That was when you learned that the designs were _inside _the glass. So you now can understand why Hinata had to stop and admire the door for a few moments. Naruto tugged her hand impatiently.

"Come on Hinata! You can look at the door later! We have to go!" he said with a smile lacing his lips. He absolutely loved the ways she stared at the door with wonder. It made her look so cute. However, this meeting was more important. The reason being it included Hinata's happiness. They couple entered the building and went straight to the stairs and to Ino's and Sakura's shared dorm room. Hinata couldn't help, but be nervous. These were her first group of friends, other than Sai, that actually accepted her. Things were hard after they supposedly abandoned her. She had no one to talk to and no one to accept her. Most people would think that you could just go to your dorm and everything will be better. Well, when you share a dorm with Ten-ten then it is virtually impossible to escape the neglect. Ever since the abandonment it was the arctic lived in their dorm room.

Ten-ten was cold and would bother give her the time of day, let alone look at her. It hurt and it bought back feelings of her supposed home: the neglect, lack of love (or the L.O.L. as she liked to call it), the constant insults and belittling, mental abuse from her own little sister. It was like her own home was purposely made to make her suicidal.

* * *

…**::With Sakura::...**

Sakura sat on the bed with lights in her eyes and energy pouring into her veins. She hoped that this plan worked. It had to work. Then maybe they could finally get a move on with their lives. She also hoped that Naruto brought Hinata with him. Then they could all apologize to her and be friends again. She sighed. The tense muscles relaxed and her face transform into a small, contented smile. The feeling of uselessness that surrounded her and made a hole in her chest was slowly closing. The world wasn't rumbling. The sky was clearing.

Things were getting better.

* * *

…**::With Ten-ten::... **

She wandered slowly through the greenhouse with her eyes glazed over. This year so far was a mess. First, she gets to meet someone nice and who didn't seem like a total psycho. Then, the red headed psychotic bitch abused her friend. And now everyone (except Sasuke) was in a deep state of sadness. Even Naruto, who can usually lift the mode and make everyone forget, was sad. He stopped smiling and he was using grumpy of sad. You could always see a constant frown to his lips. Even when he pretended for others. This was saddening. Even their blond sun was sad, and gray.

It was all about Hinata right now.

Yes, yes. It was all about Hinata right now. Maybe things would have gone better if they never met her? Ten-ten shook her head. No! This isn't what she wanted. Hinata filled in the piece that no of them knew was missing until it was gone. It was a sickening feeling. It was a boiling feeling. It was every possible negative emotion that you could dream of. To put it in english, it was a feeling that was probably going to kill them.

She felt sick when she had to ignore Hinata. She could see the feeling of hurt and shock on her face, but she could also see the slight dèjà vu that was scrawled on her face. It was appalling to know she caused all that by the simple act of neglect. She felt the cool tears begin to pool in her eyes. Her heart was being crushed. But she fought it. She remembered the plan that Ino said Sakura had.  
She sucked in her weak and petty emotions and left for Sakura's dorm.

* * *

…**::With Shikamaru::...**

"What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed as he flipped the channel of another boring show that was on the television. Then stopped when he saw a show about bullying. His lazy look quickly fell away when he saw a girl being physically abused by two other girls. The two girls weren't that mush bigger than the other girl, but the bullied girl was much frailer than they. The two girls pounded the other girl.

Buries laced her small, little arms and she had the honor of having a black eye.

"Now, because of this which do you think the girl will do? Will she tell her friends or an adult or will she kill herself?" the monotone of the female narrator said. Shikamaru knew the answer, but hoped it was the first options. The screen flickered onto a different scene. A sea of people all wearing black stood in a field. All were surrounding a small black box.

There lied the frail girl. The bullied one.

Right in the front weeping in front of the coffin was those two girls. The girls that brutally beat her until she was black, blue, or purple.

"We didn't know! We didn't know! We don't know she would do this! We didn't know!" they cried. They cried this to everything: the sky, the ground, each other, even the dead girl in the coffin. As if they were trying to atone for their sins, when it was obviously too late. The television went dark as he turned off the TV.

He couldn't see the body of the frail girl when she was dead. He saw the body of Hinata. Instead of the weeping girls, he saw Karin and her little group. However, instead of crying, they were laughing and giggling with glee and delight. Looking similar to satisfied lions. He got up and left.

He was going to see if Sakura's plan would work.

If Karin was the lion, and Hinata was the deer, then he and his friends were the hunters.

_'We are all protective of this one girl...Amazing...'_ Shikamaru's alter ego thought.

**Me: Well what did you think. I can't wait till part two! Well this is going to be a fun ending of the first part of this story! **

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Me: Yeah! They should review!**


	12. Feelings Before Rebellion Part 2

**Me: Okay so I was stupid enough to make two more stories while writing two other stories so now chappies are going to be coming in slower...**

**Kayla: Well it isn't like the chapters were coming in fast to begin with. **

**Me: SHUT UP! Gaara! **

**Gaara: (Walks in) What? **

**Kayla: (squeals & glomps Gaara) MINE! **

**Gaara: Get off...**

**Me: So time for the disclaimer! **

**Kayla: Disclaimer- Winetrangel44 doesn't own Naruto. If she did (thank god she doesn't) she would make Minato and Kushina live. Itachi wouldn't be killed by Sasuke. Sakura and Sasori would hook up and Naruto and Hinata would be having sex all over the place...ew, I can't believe I read that. **

**Me: (thinking about my version of Naruto) DIE SASUKE DIE! **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Itajade! For being my numba uno fan! **

…**::Feelings Before Rebellion Part 2::...**

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke sat at a small pond that was hidden in the smallest and most secluded part of campus. An icy December wind brushed by biting and caressing his face, but he didn't feel it. He looked at the dead looking tree that were standing stark naked without their leaves. He sighed. He always did hate winter. Winter seemed like the season where everything either died or just slept. He was the most depressing time of year. The only thing that seemed to brightened the dull, death like season was the snow. The snow was enjoyable. Everything good he could think of about winter always included snow. Snow was the only thing that covered the naked trees. Sasuke thought about what Ino had said about Sakura having a plan.

To tell you the truth Sasuke was a little doubtful about this plan. He didn't mean to disrespect Sakura or say that she was unintelligent it was just that her plans could be a little bit...over the top. He sighed again. He had better get going...the meeting was going to start soon.

**With Ino **

Ino decided to wander a little bit to help clear her head. She went to one of the numerous coffee stands that seemed to magically grow on the boarding school property. She took a small sip of her latte and sighed. Sakura had a plan. She felt excited and anxious all at once.

She absently hoped that they would be able to live the rest of their senoir year in piece because of this plan. So she walked down the path to the dorm, down the path to her friends.

**Me: Okay so as you can see this chapter was EXTREMELY short. So I hope you don't try to kill me! **

**Kayla: They're coming to kill you...hey when you die can I have your bank account? **

**Me: HOW are you my BEST FRIEND! **


	13. Let the Games Begin

**Me: Okay so I decided that I'm mostly going to focus on this story until it's finished, so a lot more updates are going to be coming in for this story. Now time to respond to reviews. **

**Echo Uchiha: OF cousre this story is cool! I made it! **

**Rose Tiger: Of course the plan is going to be good. If it wasn't than I wouldn't have Sakura suggest it. **

**Kitten9322: Okay stop reading my mind and spoiling the story! You practically wrote the whole story in your review! But you have no clue what I have in store at the end of this story! (evil grin) **

**NaruHina-love-Cookies123: Sorry I did really have much thoughts running through my head at the moment, so that's why it's so short. **

**Hinata FTW: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL! I'LL WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS, PLEASE SPARE MY PITIFUL LIFE! (cries) **

**Lemon Dude: I could really care less if you really want a lemon or not. If you haven't noticed this is a rated _T_ story! I can't write lemon for a rated _T_ story! If you want a lemon read a rated _M_ story! And yes I am older than you and I really think you should stop reading this story if your in high hopes of lemon. Also I highly doubt you could write a lemon when you get a fanficton account and write a lemon then maybe I might take you seriously, but as of now I don't think an 11 year old should be talking like that. Anyways who do you think you are? **

**OKAY! Moving on! **

**Disclaimer- Winterangel44 doesn't own Naruto if she did...well...let's just say more blood and sex would be included. **

…**::Let the games Begin::...**

To say Naruto was happy was an understatement. Naruto was in a moment that could only be described as intoxicated. However, he wasn't intoxicated with alcohol. He was intoxicated with the feeling of endearment. He adored her, you could say he was absolutely smitten with her. Every time she smiled it was like a gift from kami-sama himself and when they kissed it was like having an angel kiss him. He knew Karin was watching and would be furious to see that Hinata was friends with them again, but that was all part of the plan. Though to tell you the truth he could really care less about the plan. As long as this stupid plan guaranteed Hinata's happiness, it was alright with him.

Naruto nuzzled his head in the crook of Hinata's neck and gave a grin the size of all of Japan when he heard her give a soft giggle. This is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to hear her giggle and laugh. It was a sign that she was happy and enjoyed whatever she was doing. He could live like this forever. Though he first needed to follow the plan, then he could live his life in happiness. The shrill ringing of the bell threw Naruto out of his euphoria. Hinata gently tugged at his hand and looked up at him. Her lips were slightly parted and looked ready for a kiss and Naruto just couldn't resist. So, he swiftly bent down and kissed her cherishing in the sweet taste of her lips.

"Let's go to class Hina-hime," Naruto said. And so Naruto dragged a blushing Hinata to class, perfectly aware of the glare that threatened to burn a hole in his back.

…**::With a Bitch::...**

Karin was boring football sized holes into his back. Naruto. Her Naruto was holding that slut, Hinata! Her eyes flashed with fury and her hands shook with fury. She walked out of the lunch room and out into the biting cold December air. Karin quickly pulled out her blood red cell phone (A/N think of a phone a cross between a Sidekick and a Droid) and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello," a puny voice came out.

"Statice? We have a problem I thought according to your soucres I thought Hinata and Naruto weren't dating or even close to being friends," Karin hissed into the phone. A sharp intake of breath could be heard on the other line of the phone.

"Karin-sempai, I-I...I had no idea that this was going on. I heard that yesterday Hinata and Naruto were seen heading to Ino and Sakura's dorm with the rest of the in crowd, but I had no clue that they had a relationship. I-I―"

"You don't know. You heard. Well maybe if you paid more attention then maybe they wouldn't be together. Maybe if you paid more attention instead of always talking to that stupid boy that you―"

"He's not stupid! You're just unhappy with the fact that you can't get anyone! That's why you try so hard to make sure no one gets close to Naruto or any of his friends. Just cause you can't get the one thing you want most in the world doesn't mean you can ruin everyone else's chances," Statice shouted into the phone.

Karin didn't say anything. She looked at the phone and thoughts of wringing the sea green haired girls small little head crossed her mind for the briefest moment.

"Listen you little bitch," Karin hissed lowly into the phone, "you and your retarded sister, Violet, live because of me. You guys were able to attend this school because of me. With me you're nothing. With me you'll be the grovelling kids on the side of the road again. You need me."

Another tense silence passed. Until Karin heard Statice take a deep breath.

"We needed you then. However, we don't need you anymore."

The phone went dead.

Karin stared at the portable telephone in her hand. Her hand started to shake and she suddenly threw her cell phone on the ground, surprising everyone around her. The poor electronic was shattered on the ground, the wires slightly throwing electicity in random directions at random intervals.

Karin's breath came out in small puffs, looking like smoke pouring out of a dragon's mouth.

The beast had awokened.

**Me: Okay I couldn't think of anything this time! I have writer's block and today's the second to last day of school, so I sort of forget things easier...Also in about week's time I'm going on a crusie all around the Carribean so I won't be able to update as fast as I wanted, cuz I really wanted to update a lot at the beginning of summer vacation so yeah...**


	14. Bitter Plans

**Me: And so I have returned with this awesome chapter of Together we are. The cruise was awesome and I hope that I can go on another one. The sad part is that I learned that they did have computers on the boat, but you had to pay for them. :'( But, I'm back now and I'm ready to type again. **

**Review Responses- **

**To Annibelee: Thank you for your wonderful comment about how much you love the story so Thank you. You are right about how I made them have sex too fast, it was just that I didn't feel like typing how they fell in love, cause that would've taken a lot of space. **

**To Rose Tiger: I know my friends have been telling me to make someone tell her off and so I made that happen. It's going to go greatly with what I want to happen later. **

**To lemonman101: I could really care less if you got an account. I could also care less who you're related to on this website and I believe that it is very dangerous to solicit information like that online so be careful. And yes, I would make the characters have sex in Naruto! And the couples would be NaruHina, SasukexOC, NejiTen, SakuraxDeath and a bunch more... **

**And that is all the reviews I'm going to respond to! **

**Now my good friend/onee-chan Wolfy1103 will say the disclaimer with my imouto Yogogirl13! **

**Yogogirl13: Winterangel44 doesn't own Naruto. **

**Wolfy1103: If she did Sasuke and Sakura would have died! **

**Bitter Plans**

Hinata sat at the lunch table enjoying the day and enjoying the constant chatter of her friends. She missed them, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The feeling had been haunting her since Sakura made that plan. It was like there was snake waiting to strike, the feeling was unsettling and cause small bits of fear to slip into her heart every once in a while. But all worries would be washed away when she looked into to ocean colored eyes. Ones that were now directed at everyone.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto's booming voice called as he walked towards them. He radiated a feeling of assurance and relief as he sat down next to his beloved girlfriend Hinata. He threw a quick smile at him, then started to devour the food before him. "I got some news!" he said as he started to eat.

"If a place to go during winter break do tell," Ino said sarcastically. She was still bitter that she had no plans for winter break and she had absolutely no money. **(A/N: Trust me not fun.)**

"Well, that's exactly what I was going to talk about. My dad's has a friend who has a son who has been my friend almost as long as Sasuke has and―"

"You mean Kiba?" Sasuke asked curioudly.

"Yeah! Him! So anyways he has a beach house in America and invited us over. He said to invite as many people as possible because all we're going to be doing is partying. He said it's in Miami."

"YES!" screeched Ino. A grin of true bliss stretched across her face as everyone cringed away from the high pitched scream. "Finally! I have no money to buy new out fits, so I'll probably have to use my emergency credit card and..." And so the "In crowd" was coming to America.

However, sitting near them and listening very intently to what they we're saying was a small sea greened haired girl.

…**::Later that night::..**

Karin smiled as she heard Violet open the door and walk closer to her. A slight longing filled her eyes as she looked at Karin's devious smile. It was no secret between Karin, Statice, or Violet that Violet lusted after Karin. Sometimes if she was really good Karin would kiss her on the cheek. Just that would make the whole year better. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Karin spoke.

"What did you find out?" she asked as a small grin on her face.

"Miami. Their going to America," as she smiled cheerfully at her. Karin laughed happily and walked over to Violet and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Pack your bags, Vi. We're heading to America. But, not after a phone call and a meeting." Laughing echoed in the room.

…**::Later on::... **

Statice sat waiting for her sister to arrive from her little _meeting_ with Karin. How her sister could actually want to be around the whore she would never understand. Karin was ruining everyone else's lives just because she was unhappy with her's. A small click could be heard as Violet walked into the living room of there dorm.

"Statice," she said coldly.

"Violet," she said. A small breeze brushed into the room through the open window, but it went unoticed. "How can you stand that bit―"

"Don't call her that! She helped us in our time of need! How could you just―" Violet exploded.

"I'm not. I'm thankful for the help and always will be, but people don't pay for stuff forever! I'm not just going to stand here and let her degrade us into street rats again! Making us do her dirty work and taking the blame! I'm not her slave!"

"We owe her our lives!"

"NO! **YOU** owe her your life! We already paid our debt! Now your just a slave!" Statice quickly got up and walked pass her to go to bed, but not before whispering one last thing. "Don't drag me down with you." Then she was off to bed.

Violet could only stand frozen. Something salty was on her face, but she could care less. She had just lost her sister. Her last living relative. Something in the back of her head, something small, but slowly growing was muttering something. Telling her that Violet wasn't needed. She was in the way.

"_All you need is Karin-sama. Just Karin-sama." _

Violet decided to listen to that voice.

**Me: YAY! I finally updated! This chapter was really fun to write so just to recap! The gang is going to Miami, Violet is a lesbian who is in love with Karin, and Violet and Statice are not one such friendly terms. Some questions that I was asked when typing this "What do you mean Karin helped them?" "** **VIOLET'S A LESBIAN!" "Is Statice going to Miami too?" **

**And to answer those questions...1. All in due time 2. Yes she's a lesbian. I'm sad with the lack of gay characters in fanfiction. And 3. Maybe. All depends. **

**R&R!**


	15. AN: Hiatus Statement

**Well hey guys! This is sadly not a chapter and that's the said part. I am sad to say that (no the story is not going to be deleted this story is sadly going into Hiatus Mode for awhile. Due to the fact I have ****** WRITER'S BLOCK! The damn world of writer's have decided to curse me the horrible disease of writer's block and I haven't been able to write anything for the story Together We Are. It's said I know, but until then the story is on hiatus. If your wondering why I wrote this it's because I didn't want to stop wondering if I abandoned the story or that I just stopped updating for now real reason. So until the next Together We Are!**


	16. Sorry

**My dear friends and fans, **

**I know that we have been through a lot with this fanfic, but I am sad to say that I cannot continue with this fanfiction any longer. I feel that I have driven my self into a black hole and that this fic is horrible. I will leave it up and yes, I will allow you people to take parts of the fic and put it into your own fics as long as you give me credit for it. **

**I will be making a better and more dramatic version of it that will…I guess it will be a rated M fic since it include sex and drugs. However I am sad to say that this fic…my first Naruto fanfiction will never be finished. And that is sad. I really liked this fic in the beginning. Sadly, I have noticed this fic has…lack the drama and romance that I have wanted it to be. The story is rushed and the character development is terrible. I should and fixed that right away. However I didn't. **

**So this fic was a giant epic fail! **

**Until I make a better one, **

**Winterangel44**


End file.
